Staff Room Antics
by Princess Tyler Briefs
Summary: Um...a dumb story that doesn't make sense unless you know what it's for. Here you go Kara.


Staff Room Antics  
  
Ty's Story- Peacemaker in training  
  
Time: 5:30 AM  
  
Location: My bathroom Current mood: Sleepy, but more or less happy  
  
Hot water is a very nice thing, especially when you're the first one to use it. That's the good thing about being a morning person, the hot water and bubble bath is limitless. Tyler Anderson began looking around for the soap, only to discover it wasn't there. "Odds fish, where'd it go?" She had an unfortunate habit of talking to herself. "Come here soap, where are you? Happy little soap thing." After another half hour, she still had not found her favorite lavender soap and she had to go get ready. With a sigh, she turned off the water and grabbed a fluffy blue towel. "It's a bad omen when I cannot find my lavender soap!" She groaned.  
  
Time: 6:40 AM  
  
Place: Staff Room Mood: Happy, but slightly annoyed  
  
"Hullo Reggie." She greeted her dark cat that always seemed to like to sleep curled up in the staff room. The cat meowed and jumped onto her face. "AH!" With a yelp, the great teacher fell over and started to try and pry the cat off her face. "Down Reggie, down girl!" It took several minutes to get the claws out of the soft skin on her cheeks. "Ow." She rubbed her face, dropping the cat to the floor. Glaring around the room for hidden people that would laugh at her. She grabbed the copper kettle and put some water on to boil as Professor Dumbledore ambled in. Of all the teachers, Professor Dumbledore was the only one she knew of that got up nearly as early as she did. "Hello there Professor." She waved, and Dumbledore smiled. "Good morning Ty, I expect you are well." She nodded vigorously. "Of course Professor. It is the start of the term." Dumbledore nodded, his blue eyes twinkling. "Don't frighten to many students, my dear professor." Ty flashed him one of her classic lopsided grins, just as the kettle began it's early morning whistle. She quickly pulled it off, and poured some of the steaming water into her cup of sweet herbal tea. She looked around the large staff room, and took note that there were very few hot chocolate packets left, making another mental note to remedy that before Halo ran out.  
  
Time: 9:30 AM  
  
Location: North Tower, Divination Class room Mood: Excited She could hear the excited third years coming up the stairs, unaware that their teacher would all ready be up there. The clever little mites usually thought they were so clever, leaving breakfast before any of the teachers at the staff table had. But they didn't know this certain teacher ate in the great hall only at Christmas and the End of year feast. Given that was two more times the Professor Trawlany, the teacher she had taken the position over for, had. She waved her wand, and the trap door opened. "Come in dearies." She said, dawning the silky voice she used only on the first day of classes. She tried to hide a grin as the wide-eyed students ascended the ladder, taking in the circular desks, the fluffy blue armchairs, and the dark purple lighting with the blue fire. "Please," she smiled, "have a seat." She glanced down at the parchment on her desk that told her which house she would have to teach first, and she smiled a little with pleasure. Hufflepuffs! So, unlike the students in the Ravenclaw house, they would not know her tricks. Ben might get mad at her if she scared any of them to badly, but she could have some fun in the mean time. "Welcome to your first divination lesson. This class is not for those of you who rely on books to do their learning for them. We use books only for interpretation of what we see, not for the seeing itself." She closed her eyes, trying to take in something that would happen within the next few minutes to impress the students. Unlike Professor Trawlany she was not a fake. Her eyes fell on a small girl with red hair. "Would you kindly reach down and help the boy that's about to fall down the stairs. I don't want him hurt the first day." As if on cue, there was the thud of something heavy and soft hitting stone. Ty couldn't help but cheekily grin at the shocked look on the student's faces. "Never mind."  
  
  
  
Time: 6:50 PM  
  
Location: Making way to Staff Room Mood: Exceptionally cheery  
  
It had been, all in all, a very good day. She had predicted the death of three students, one new student from each house except her own, and frightened some of the Hufflepuffs to tears. Yes, being the divination teacher was ever so much fun. A look of concern crossed her face as she came nearer the staff room. She could hear raised voices, and usually that wasn't a good sign. It wasn't long, however, before she recognized the voices as those belonging to her best friends and fellow teachers, Halo and Kara. She smiled a little to herself. Term had officially started, now that Halo and Kara were fighting about Quidditch. "It's very simple Kara. Gryffindor has the best team they've had in years, and Slytherin doesn't. Therefore, Gryffindor is going to win!" "Are not!" "Are too!" "Are not!" Ty opened the door, and stepped in with a rush. "They're not!" Halo and Kara looked at her in surprise. Halo narrowed her eyes. "How do you know that?" Ty grinned at her cheekily. "The all seeing eye knows everything. And my inner eye tells me that this is Ravenclaw's year!" She smiled, and then let out a yelp as Kara and Halo dove for her at the same time. A very loud chase ensued.  
  
Time: 11: 00 PM  
  
Location: My purple and blue room Mood: exhausted  
  
With a yawn, the exhausted teacher lifted up the corner of her down comforter with the Ravenclaw symbol on it. She rubbed her eyes. Escaping from Kara and Halo, only to have to run from Ben for scaring the Hufflepuffs was exhausting work. Snuggling with her stuffed bear named Joe, she lay her head down on her pillow and was quickly fast asleep. 


End file.
